


A treat for both of us

by pizzz_10



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Couch Sex, Domestic, Food Kink, Food Sex, Halloween, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Rick is preparing for Halloween and Negan is a little annoyed.





	A treat for both of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicornsfartglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/gifts).



> m_colson85 I wanted to write you something to cheer you up a bit, I think you're a great writer and deserve a lot more appreciation. Hope you enjoy.

Rick was at the table with a pumpkin and his laptop. 

The pumpkin was sliced opened from the top and innards from it were on some newspaper. The pumpkin had a crooked frown and and narrow angry eyes.

Rick gave the frown a few more touches then puts the knife down. It wasn't bad for his first try and he learned it just from looking at instructions from Pinterest on his laptop.

He gets up to go inside the kitchen and opens the pantry. He takes out three bags of candy and gets three bowls.

Rick puts the bowls down on three small tables he bought then fills them up with the candy. Once that's done, he goes to hallway closet and gets out a box filled with some decorations. 

As he was taking out some fake webbing, he hears the front door open. "Rick I'm home." Rick heads out the hallway and goes into the living room.

He sees Negan staring at all the decorations he put up in the house. "You did all of this today? You do realize that Halloween is next weeks right?"

"I know, I just like decorating a little early. I was about to put up more fake web." 

"I think you put enough up." Negan says he looks at the stairway that's covered in fake cob webs. Negan goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge to look for a beer. 

There's a lot homemade Halloween treats in the fridge and it's blocking his beer. He moves them out the way, but his beer isn't there.

"Rick, where's my beer!" He calls out.

"I put them in the freezer." 

Negan's eyes widen a little bit and then he quickly opens the freezer. He takes out one and it feels frozen solid. "Damn it Rick." He growls.

Negan goes into the living room and goes over to Rick who was arranging some fake bones and candles on the coffee table.

"Why did you put my beer in the freezer?" Rick shrugs and answers "they were in the way, I needed to put some stuff I baked in the fridge." 

"Yeah well now their frozen and I had a annoying day at work, I wanted to come home, relax and have a damn beer. But apparently that's too much."

Rick rolls his eyes a little bit. "Just go to the store and get more." 

"I don't feel like driving all the way there. I just got home." Negan says trying not to sound too angry. He goes back to the kitchen and opens the fridge.

He looks at all the stuff Rick made and a tray of cupcakes with orange frosting catches his eyes. He takes one and closes the fridge. Just as he's about to eat it, Rick comes in. "Hey, those are not for you, those are for the trick or treaters next week."

"Oh come on Rick you froze my beer the least you can do is let me have one." 

"Nope you either wait until next week or you can just go and get your beer." Rick goes over to him and tries to take the cupcake away, but Negan grabs his hand. "You know maybe I should punish you for moving my stuff without permission." He then crashes his lips on to ricks and practically shoves his tongue into his mouth.

Negan pulls away making Rick gasp. "Come on let's go into the living room." Rick nods and follows Negan out the kitchen. When they're back in living room Negan sits on the sofa and puts the cupcake on the coffee table. "Pull your pants down sweetheart and get across my lap." Rick does what he says and lays arcoss his lap.

"God I love your ass, it's so sexy and cute." Negan pinches one cheek making Rick squirm a little. He gives a few more pinches until he sees some shade of pink appearing on the pale cheeks.

"Quit teasing and get on with it." Rick grunts. "You shouldn't be making demands sweetheart, you're not in charge." And with that Negan delivers a stinging slap to both ass cheeks, making Rick yelp. 

"I'm really annoyed that I couldn't come home and just have a beer after dealing with so much bullshite at my job." He gives another slap and rick whimpers. "Plus you had to be a sassy little bitch too, I saw you roll your eyes at me." He gives three hard slaps this time.

Rick's ass was started turning pinker, almost red. "Do you have any idea how long it would take for those beers to defrost?"

"How the hell would I know?" Rick ask sarcastically. He only answered that way so Negan would give him harder slaps and he did.

"You."

SLAP!

"Keep."

SLAP!

"On."

SLAP!

"Pushing me." He growls out the last part and gives the hardest spank that makes his hand hurt a little bit. 

Rick shivers from both pain and pleasure. Negan reaches over and picks up the cupcake. "I might not be able to have a beer, but I can still have your ass." Negan swipes some icing off the cupcake with his finger and puts the cupcake back down.

He then spreads Rick open and spreads the icing around his hole. After that he gets more icing from the cupcake and spreads more around the pink rim, then stuffs some inside.

"Gonna taste so sweet sugar." Before Rick could say anything he felt Negan's tongue on his hole. He whimpers and gasp at the feeling. Negan holds him open in a bruising grip while he licks his hole.

He keeps licking until the hole opens for him. He sticks his tongue in and licks the iceing he put in there, savoring the taste of it. he pulls his tongue away and licks his lips a little. "That was so good baby, but I think I can make you even sweeter."

He takes Rick off his lap and gets him on the sofa, laying him on his back. "Stay right there." Rick nods and watches Negan walk to one of the candy bowls.

Negan digs through it until he finds what he was looking for. It was a lollipop.

 

He goes back over to Rick. "Hold your legs up." Rick grabs both of them and holds them up to his chest. After getting on the sofa Negan unwraps the candy and sucks on it. When it's wet enough he puts it to Rick's hole. "N-Negan!" Rick gasp. Negan just grins and starts pushing the treat in.

"Looks so good right now, I should take a picture of your little hole sucking it in and send it to you." He thrust the lollipop in and out, at one point he takes it out to lick at the rim. He pushes the lollipop back and pushes it deep. 

"Fuck Negan!"

Negan smirked. He found his sweet spot. He nudges it with the lollipop a couples of times making Rick give out sweet moans and whimpers. 

He takes it out again and just teases the rim with it this time. "Your hole is looking so pretty sugar." Rick's hole was now red and gaping a little. Negan keeps rubbing his hole with the lollipop until he decides to move it out the way to give the blushing hole a lick. "delicious." 

Negan then thrust two fingers in and scissors them. He pushes them deeper and rubs Rick's prostate. "P-please, Negan I-I'm about to-"

"You wanna come on my fingers like a good boy? Go ahead, come baby."

Negan hits his prostate again and twist his fingers. Rick gives a short scream and comes on his chest. "Damn baby, you were so good." Negan let's him puts his legs down and pulls him into his lap.

"Let's both have a treat." He puts the lollipop he was using to Rick's mouth and Rick accepts it eagerly.

Negan gets the cupcake off the table and peels the wrapper off before eating it. "Sorry about your beer." Rick says around the lollipop.

"It's okay, I can just get more, maybe I can buy the bottles instead of the cans and see how much I can get in your ass."

The thought of that makes Rick shiver.


End file.
